Triazolyl-derivatives endowed with fungicide activity are known in literature.
For instance, British patent application No. 1,511,956 (Imperial Chemical Industries) discloses triazolyl-diketoderivatives of the general formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2, equal to each other or different from each other, may be a cycloalkyl, an alkyl or a phenyl group, any of which groups may be optionally substituted.